


Very Much So

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Spones First Time & Confessions of LoveInspired by a Tumblr Prompt





	

o Bones: Yeah, well, I hate you.   
o Spock: No, you don’t.   
o Bones, bitterly: No, I don’t. 

Prompt by: textsfromstarfleet, on Tumblr; replied to by me: thylaksashayaashayam.tumblr.com / Vulcan Lover on the KS Archive, and MrsTrekkieH_H on Twitter

Very Much More (A Spones fic)  
Written By: Bethany S. Heard-Hubbard  
Inspired by a Tumblr prompt dreamt up by: textsfromstarfleet.tumblr.com

 

Spock stood before Bones, in the Doctor’s Quarters. “I must enquire something of you, Doctor.” Spock told his valued colleague, Leonard H. McCoy.

“What is it, then, Spock?” McCoy asked, not entirely impatiently, as Spock stood before him in the usual stance, with his hands clasped behind his back.

“I have debated whether I really must ask you this, or if I do so, because I wish to. I still cannot fathom a true answer to my internal debate.” Spock found himself confiding in McCoy; though, not yet with what he’d come here to ascertain.

“Spock,” McCoy asked seriously, “What is it?”

“The Captain and I were talking about how you and I converse. He prompted the conversation, and, he is of the opinion that you have a ‘thing’ for me, or about me.” Spock replied.

McCoy almost fumed. Almost. If he had lost it, it would be at Jim though, not exactly at Spock. Yet, still, he answered. “Yeah, well, I hate you.” Sarcastically.

Spock calmly regarded him. “No. You don’t.” He’d known McCoy for enough years now, to know when the Doctor meant his insults.

“No. I don’t.” McCoy answered, clasping his hands together before himself. He then turned his face, momentarily, to one side, and ran his fingers through his hair, using both sets of fingers/both hands. Afterwards, he glared at Spock, who was still staring at him.

“May I enquire as to what the nature of this ‘thing’ is?” Spock braved asking.

McCoy ‘just’ stared/glared at Spock; seeming startled to Spock.

“We can leave my enquiry there, if you wish.” Spock reasonably stated.

Again, though, this time, looking straight at Spock, Bones clasped both his hands to the sides of his own head, and roughly carded them through his hair. He blew out a breath, and, running on adrenaline, he spoke; not having planned what he’d say. “Oh, fuck it!” He cursed. Then, he stepped up even closer to Spock, held the sides of Spock’s face in both of his hands, and, trembling, he kissed Spock intently on the lips. 

Spock, for his part, did not protest, or pull back. After a brief moment of adjustment, he even kissed Leonard H. McCoy back.

The kiss was hurried and hot; but then, McCoy broke away. He looked at Spock’s chest as he spoke, still feeling the tension of his nervous arms, which, nano-seconds ago, had been embracing Spock (who had not seemed to mind the contact). “I love you.” He whispered to Spock.

Spock hooked one of his fingers underneath Leonard’s downcast face, and gently raised the human’s head.

McCoy stood there, eyes wide, looking at him.

“I, long ago realised,” Spock began.

McCoy was, at once, frozen, and running an albeit human fever.

“that I love you, too, Leonard H. McCoy.” Spock promised.

Leonard opened his mouth to ask Spock how?

Spock then kissed that mouth, and lifting McCoy’s nearby arm, bent at the elbow, as was his corresponding arm, Spock tenderly laced his and McCoy’s fingers together. With his other hand, he carefully helped McCoy’s to relax, and he brushed an O’zhesta kiss over the back of that hand of McCoy’s, and round to the front of it, to the Doctor’s palm.

With the increasing touch telepathy between them, via Spock’s initiating telepathic abilities, they then found that they were using both their hands, to raise the correct fingers like pillars, and brush their fingertips, and their fingers themselves, together, furthering the intensity of the Vulcan kisses they shared alongside the human ones they were both enjoying.

They stood in McCoy’s Quarters, pressed together, willingly; kissing, touching, communicating much more efficiently, intimately and emotionally, than they had before – and that was going some, for the two of them; long-term colleagues; undeniable, when it came down to it, friends, and the two halves of a patient/Doctor relationship.

Now, perhaps, always; it was so very much more.

The End..? 6.3.17


End file.
